Harry Potter ¿Riddle?
by maritza chan
Summary: Harry, ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Mentiraaaa! ¿Seguro? ¿Quieres unirte a mi lado y ser inmortal? hummmm tentador, ¿Me dejas pensarlo? TERMINADO
1. Soy tu padre!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Este fic surgió de ver demasiado Star wars... Así a ver que sale :P

¡Reviews!

* * *

- Harry estaba frente a Lord Voldemort. Estaban peleando, y Harry era quien llevaba las de perder. Solo, adolorido y en el suelo sin su varita, estaba a punto de morir. Mirando hacia la horrenda cara de Voldemort.

- ¡Únete a mí! – dijo Voldemort

- ¡Nunca!

- ¡Tonto! La maldad corre por tus venas

- ¡Mentira! – Voldemort ríe

- Harry, ¡Soy tu padre!

- ¡Mentiroso! Yo soy hijo de James Potter

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro que si ¿Me estas mirando cara de estúpido?

- ¿Tan seguro como que la hija de Kathy Holmes es de Tom Cruise?

- Err, si lo pones de ese modo… no – dijo derrotado Harry – pero ¿Cómo?

- Tu madre era una amante excelente

- No te oigo, no te hablo, tengo orejas de pescado – se mecía Harry

- Bueno, volviendo a la pelea… elige Harry: a tu padre o la muerte

- ¿Me das tiempo para pensarlo?

- Bien, cinco minutos

- ¡Hecho! – dijo Harry y se sentó en el suelo a meditar.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué decidirá Harry? Será la hija de Kathy de Tom Cruise? ¡Esto y más en el prox. chap!


	2. Yo elijo

¡Gracias por los reviews!

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Y aquí les dejo el siguiente chap

* * *

- Y bien Harry ¿Qué has decidido, yo o la muerte?

- Ya que lo pones de esa manera… no creo que seas un mal padre.

- Eso pensé

- Pero con tres condiciones

- Mira, ya piensa como su papi – dijo Voldemort con voz media partida y asustando a Harry

- Er… como sea, la primera es que me dejes matar a colagusano

- Como gustes, esa rata ya no me sirve para nada

- Segundo, quiero torturar a Bellatrix hasta dejarla como cabra loca

- Puedes torturarla, pero veras, si la dejas como cabra loca no será tan buena amante como hasta ahora – Harry se estremeció de las nauseas

- Bien, y Snape… quiero torturarlo… matarlo.

- ¡Oye! Elige, o Peter o Severus y te advierto que el primero porque Snape es un buen perro faldero – Harry acepto solo torturarlo con un pucherito.

Caminaban ahora y Harry se detuvo.

- De todos modos parecía que Slytherin era mi lugar

- Hum

- Si, porque caí en Gryffindor ¿Eso no significa que soy la oveja blanca y que debo ser bueno como Sirius?

- Déjate de pendejadas, serás de la maldita Gryffindor pero eres mi sangre y por tanto un lord de la oscuridad – Voldi comenzó a reírse de lo más loco y Harry pensó si había elegido bien. Luego se acordó de algo

- ¿Qué les diré a mis amigos?

- La verdad

- Pero, no creo que entiendan…

- Si son tus verdaderos amigos comprenderán y te aceptaran cual eres – Harry levanto una ceja

- ¿Como es que sabes de eso si no tienes amigos?

- Lo leí en un libro

- Ah…

- Marchemos

Llegaron a un mugroso castillo, guarida de Lord Voldemort. Voldemort mandó a Harry a una habitación mientras su nuevo padre mandaba a llamar a todos sus fieles seguidores. Luego, escondido entre las sombras, en el gran salón:

- Mis mortífagos, he de hacerles un anuncio importante. El día de hoy hemos ganado la batalla. Hoy les presentare a carne de mi carne, el príncipe de la oscuridad, mi sucesor – todos los mortífagos estaban expectantes – Ven acá - dijo Voldemort con una vocecita que asusto a Harry – ¡Malditos estrógenos! – maldijo Voldemort mirando a Bellatrix. – Les presento a Harry

- ¡OH! – se asombraron los mortífagos y más de uno se sintió confundido

- ¡Malditos, salúdenlo! – todos los mortífagos corrieron a cumplir el mandato de Voldemort

* * *

¿Y? ¡Dejen reviews!


	3. Mi entrada triunfal

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no actualizo nada, asi que, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

- Te has portado bien hijo mío – dijo Voldemort después de la introducción de Harry a sus cómplices. Estaban en una habitación de las tantas del castillo – Ahora solo tengo que iniciarte, pero antes debes matar a alguien.

- Petegrew

- ¿Eh?

- Si tengo que matar a alguien quiero que mi primera victima sea colagusano

- Muy bien, ¿Cuándo estas dispuesto?

- Hoy mismo, pero antes me gustaría buscar a alguien

- Puedo llamar a un sirviente para eso

- Necesito a alguien de confianza

- Seguro, te enviaré uno - decía mientras salía de la habitación

- Padre…

- Dime, (snif) malditos estrógenos - dijo Voldi cuando el llamó

- ¿Por qué trataste de matarme como tres veces?

- Primero no estuve seguro hasta cuando use tu sangre para volver, Lily era una excelente amante pero amaba a ese tarado; la otra vez… bueno, porque si, no estaba seguro que me creerías y además ya no esta ese viejo loco entrometiéndose en todo.

- Ah, gracias por la explicación – y su nuevo padre se marchó.

Al poco rato llegó la nueva mano derecha de Harry, ya que Snape estaba como Chihuahua tras Voldemort, y para sorpresa de Harry tenía mucho parecido al ya mencionado. Le encargó buscar a alguien y traérsela viva. Después fue a torturar a Colagusano.

- Peter esta cagándose del miedo. Tal vez Harry fuera piadoso pero al verle entrar varita en mano y cara seria supo que jamás saldría de aquella habitación.

- Harry… piedad – suplicaba

- Fue un error dejarte escapar, debí deja que Sirius te matara

- Pero, James no era tu padre…

- Pero aun así lo traicionaste, y casi me matan – a cada palabra de Harry un crucio iba a Peter

- Mi señor…

- ¡NUNCA! – y cuando iba a lanzar el mortal hechizo Peter se transformo en rata, se escapaba, pero Harry lo mató con una patada bien fuerte en la cabeza - Casi me siento culpable… casi…

Después de eso Harry fue conducido a una habitación donde minutos después llegó Sean, la mano nueva de Harry, trayendo sobre sus hombros a rastras a Ginny quien seguía diciéndole palabras soeces.

- Linda novia Señor – dijo Sean al depositarla en un diván de espalada a Harry

- Ya te dije que no quiero ver a tu… asqueroso señor

- ¿Tan mal piensas de mi Ginny? – le pregunto Harry. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Harry tras ella – Déjanos solos Sean – este se marchó

- Harry, ¿Cómo?

- Es una larga historia - y Harry le contó todo a Ginny

- Entonces, ¿Cómo estás seguro de que lo que él te dijo es verdad? – le pregunto con toda la lógica la chica

- Pues porque con la sangre que me tomo en el 4to año hizo como 100 pruebas de ADN – dijo Harry

- Ah

- ¿Y? ¿Te quedas de mi lado? – en su tono de voz había nerviosismo

- Pues… sabes, siempre he querido pasarme al lado oscuro

- Genial, esta habitación es un asco, oí que es la de los miércoles.

- ¿La de los miércoles?

- Si, los miércoles aquí Voldemort y Bella… bueno, ya sabes, están en sus asuntos

- ¡Qué asco!

- Lo sé, busquemos un mejor lugar para conversar. ¡Sean!

- Señor… - apareció este de las sombras

- Nos podrías encontrar a alguien que le ayude a Ginny

- Seguro, mi hermana Emely será su doncella

- Parece un negocio familiar esto ¿No? – dijo en torno burlón Ginny

- Lo es, Emely Snape a su servicio – Harry y Ginny se miraron antes de enfermarse e irse a vomitar.

Aquella noche se celebraba la verdadera entrada del príncipe de la oscuridad (Harry) como mortífago, y no solo de él, sino también de su "princesa". Voldemort estaba lloroso por los estrógenos de Bellatrix. Harry junto a Ginny hicieron su entrada triunfal y cuando Draco exclamó algo insultante hacia Ginny esta le lanzó un cruciatus. Voldemort lloró de nuevo y la maca tenebrosa fue tatuada en sus brazos.

* * *

Y bien, ¡Reviews!


	4. mis amigos

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero haberlos contestados todos. Les dejo con el chap.

* * *

Hermione y Ron estaban preocupados por Harry y en especial por Ginny porque ya tenían, Harry más claro, días desaparecidos y las lechuzas no los encontraban. Temían lo peor.

- ¡Doncella! – llamó Ginny

- ¿Si? – pregunto Emely con voz cansada

- Necesito una ropa decente

- Seguro

- Dime, ¿por qué tu hermano te hechizó para que aparezcas cada vez que lo pido? – pegunto Ginny mientras Emely buscaba alguna ropa

- Pues me encontró con mi novio haciendo ya sabes que

- Oh – dijo Ginny sonrosada

- Bueno aquí esta tu vestido, tengo algo que resolver – Y salió para encontrarse con su hermano que tenía en sus manos un frasco de GHB (esa droga que pone a uno muy _caliente_) - ¿Listo?

- Seguro – ambos tenían esa mirada de que estaban tramando algo, como pudo observar Ginny desde la puerta abierta.

Aquella sería su última noche en el castillo de Voldemort y había una cena importante. Bajo para encontrarse con su amado Harry. La cena comenzó con normalidad. Bellatrix estaba sentada cerca de Voldemort y a medida que iba consumiendo su comida, cosa que ponía muy felices a los hijos de Snape, su cara se iba sonrojando y a la hora del postre estaba en un estado que era insoportable. Aquella noche quería sexo y la manera en que actuaba ya estaba poniendo a Voldemort de muy mal humor. Tanto que la mando con su esposo, el pobre. Ginny sabía quienes eran los culpables pero la escena le pareció bastante graciosa.

Al otro día partió hacia Hogwarts en un bello carruaje en compañía de su doncella. Cuando llegó, Ron le peguntó donde había estado y ella respondió que con su amor: el príncipe del mal. Eso puso a Ron muy mal pero Ginny le hizo caso omiso. Harry llegaría al otro día de manera triunfal, pero había que guardar la sorpresa. El rumor de que había un príncipe del mal se esparció por Hogwarts bastante rápido.

El día siguiente todos estaban a la expectativa. Lamentablemente MgGonagall no podía hacer nada, había tal aura de malignidad… Todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor y alguien, Charles el novio de Emely, anuncio la llegada del Príncipe del mal. Hubo unos cuantos que se desmayaron, Hermione y otros de la DA tenían sus varitas listas y vaya sorpresa: era el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y nada hacia para cerrarla, Ron, otro tanto. Harry se aclaro la garganta.

- Se que todos están sorprendidos. Yo también lo estuve cuando me entere de que era el hijo de Lord Voldemort (miedo al nombre), pero no se preocupen, todavía siguen seguros en Hogwarts. He logrado un trato con mi padre y la institución no será tocada, ni él pondrá un pie aquí (muchos profesores suspiran aliviado) Ahora bien, yo tampoco estaré en el colegio, para alivio de sus familias.

- ¿Eres un mortífago? – preguntó un alumno de Gryffindor. Harry guardó silencio.

- Bien, como última cosa antes de marcharme, Malfoy ¿Me harías el favor de leer esta carta que escribiste ante todos? – Draco se paró con cara de sorpresa. Sabía que Harry se las iba a cobrar y lo hizo en grande.

La carta que leyó Draco era una total humillación. En ella pedía disculpas a los de Gryffindor y a todos los presentes por ser tan tarado entre otras cosas. Todo fue debidamente firmado por Charles.

- Bien, profesora MgGonagall, si me disculpa, quisiera que me permitiera a Hermione y a Ron

- No hay problema – dijo ella – y bien haces en no volver acá

- No se preocupe, ya arreglé eso.

Hermione y Ron accedieron en acompañar a Harry sólo porque querían saber como fue eso de que él, Harry Potter, era él hijo de Voldemort.

- Por favor – indico Harry al verlos llegar a donde estaba y señaló un carruaje

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi casa, Hermione – la seriedad de su voz y sus ojos le indicaron que no mentía. Ella haló a Ron dentro del vehículo.

- Dinos Harry ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo es que eres su hijo?

Harry procedió a contarle todo y con detalles desde el momento en que el descubrió la verdad. En eso llegaron a un enorme castillo, la nueva residencia de Harry, que para la sorpresa de sus amigos estaban en Liverpool. Harry accedió a contarle el hechizo a Hermione después.

- Tu casa es enorme Harry – dijo Ron mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo

- Lo se... me perdí durante dos días en ella, Ah aquí está el salón de estar – pasaron dentro – sabes Ron, quiero compensarte todos los problemas que te he causado – sobre una mesa estaba una nueva escoba Firebolt.

- ¡Wow Harry¡ ¡Es genial! – dijo Ron con cara de sorpresa

- ¡Harry! ¿Compras a tus amigos?

- Nadie me ha comprado – dijo Ron montándose en la escoba. Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos con cara de "este si que es tarado"

- Aunque sea dame la oportunidad de que visites mi biblioteca, y me ayudes a elegir mis nuevos profesores.

- ¿Tus nuevos profesores?

- Bueno mi padre quiere que tenga una educación a pesar de no asistir a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y él te enseñara algo?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – dijo preguntando lo obvio Harry

- Bueno, tal vez… - Harry sonrió.

Los profesores que Lord Voldemort había enviado eran magos tan excelentes y extraordinarios que Hermione decidió dejar Hogwarts para coger clases particulares (Pero no me has comprado, eh) y Ron hizo lo mismo para no quedarse solo; aunque ninguno de los dos tomaban clases con Voldemort por razones obvias. Por ahora todo machaba bien.

* * *

Les gusto o no quiero Reviews :)


	5. el lado oscuro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Hace tanto que no publico, pero aqui estoy. ¡El fic esta terimando! Pero intentare llevarlo gracioso hasta el final :P

No les entretengo, solo espero sus reviews.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de un mes tomando clases en la lujosa mansión de Harry. Habían aprendido tantas cosas, lo que hacía feliz a Hermione y Harry, pero algo estaba mal. Hermione lo sentía, ya que a Ron solo le interesaba conseguir ningún castigo de parte de los profesores y el equipo de Quidditch de Voldemort.

Hermione sabia que las clases de padre a hijo eran puramente de magia oscura y algo de aquello estaba transformando a Harry.

Harry había comenzado a pensar en la inmortalidad, dicho sea de paso no lo sabía Hermione. Pensaba que, ya que era hijo de Voldemort no estaba mal pensar en ello. El poder se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, pensaba en seguir los pasos de su padre, bien por complacerlo y este le quisiese, bien por placer y beneficio propio. Había nacido en el una ambición que Hermione podía ver, pero no sabía el motivo. Ya no parecía el mismo Harry de antes.

Aquella noche, mientras Harry dormía…

- Harry – llamo una suave voz. Nada

- Harry – volvió a llamar pero Harry solo se cambio de posición y siguió durmiendo.

- ¡Harry, coño, levante! – le grito al oído la voz haciendo que Harry saltase de la cama

- ¿Dumbledore? – dijo con cara de asombro Harry

- Si, aunque sólo como espíritu estoy

- Ah, dime ¿Por qué me has despertado?

- A advertirte he venido, cuidado debes tener de al oscuro lado ir

- No te entiendo

- Grandes metas la inmortalidad y el poder son, pero más allá debes ver

- Yo…

- Harry, en tus manos el futuro está

- Er… gracias supongo. Por cierto, ¿Por qué hablas así?

- Es gracioso – dijo el espíritu de Dumbledore y desapareció.

* * *

Ya saben: dejen Revies.


	6. El viejo o yo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Este es el penultimo chap asi que disfrutenlo.

* * *

N/A: Antes se me había olvidado mencionar que cuando Harry supo la verdad de esta historia Dumbledore ya había muerto en una batalla previa y solo quedaba Harry para destruir a Voldemort. Sólo por si se preguntan que hace muerto el viejo. No está relacionado a los eventos ocurridos en los libros.

* * *

Desde la noche en que el espíritu del viejo Dumbledore había aparecido por vez primera, Harry había comenzado a recobrar parte de su antiguo yo, de aquel Harry con complejo de Héroe; y además, aunque quisiera olvidarse y pensar que fue un sueño no podía, porque ahora el Dumbledore fantasma aparecía a cada rato a dar vueltas por la casa. Esto último no le gustaba para nada a Voldemort.

Un día cansado de verle cada vez que estaba por allí, Voldemort hablo con el espíritu de Dumbledore:

- ¡Oye! Viejo loco amante de muggles

- No veo que pierdes tu estilo Tom – dijo el fantasma comiendo placidamente un caramelo

- Ni tu tampoco. Estoy seguro que aun estando muerto me quieres fastidiar la vida. ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas a… descansar por ahí?

- Pues veras, aunque este muerto tengo que cumplir con un plan que había planeado. Y eso de que Harry es tu hijo lo daña, pero eso no importa ya…

- ¿Qué quieres con Harry? – dijo Voldi perdiendo la paciencia y sacando su varita

- 1: no me puedes hacer nada Tom, estoy muerto ya y 2: eso es asunto entre Harry y yo

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – vocifero Voldemort enojado

- No - se negó tercamente el espíritu – solo me iré si Harry me echa

- ¡Harry!

Harry apareció en la sala en que "hablaban".

- Harry, querido hijo, quiero que le digas a este viejo que se largue de tu casa

- ¿Y eso?

- Lo ves - dijo el viejo picándole mas el humor a Voldemort

- Tú… ¡calla! – dijo iracundo este último

- Harry, tu padre quiere que tú me eches de aquí

- ¡Oh!

- Sí, pero para hoy – dijo Voldemort ya con un tic en un ojo. Odiaba demasiado al viejo ese como para querer ver su espíritu por ahí

- Bueno… - Harry estaba sopesando la idea

- ¡¿Y lo tienes que pensar! – su padre le reclamó. Harry miro a Voldemort y luego a Dumbledore

- Por favor, Albus, márchate – Dumbledore sonrió y se esfumo con un suave "plop".

Voldemort estaba feliz y radiante. Tanto que se fue a ver a Bella. Voldemort estaba tan molesto y Harry había mejorado tanto en Oclumencia que el primero no se había dado cuenta de que Harry en verdad sopesó la orden. Dumbledore siempre fue muy cercano a él, su muerte le había afectado y aún siendo hijo de Voldemort consideraba a Dumbledore mejor mago que su padre. Pero se había sentido tan bien cuando torturo a Bellatrix y Snape… Debía decidirse pronto. Aquellas dudas no le dejaban vivir en paz, le atormentaban y el espíritu de Dumbledore se lo recordaba mientras estaba por allí aunque no dijera nada.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión.

* * *

¿Y?

¡REVIEWS!


	7. Al final

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Este capitulo lo tenía listo hace como 2 semanas, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo.

El final esta aquí

* * *

Ser bueno o ser malo esa es la cuestión.

Torturar a Bellatrix y Snape había sido en realidad satisfactorio, al igual que deshacerse de esa rata de Peter; pero ayudar a vencer a Voldemort y a enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras también había sido muy agradable, aunque a veces bien frustrante. Harry no sabía que decidir.

Dumbledore había dicho algo sobre el poder y lo atrayente de la magia oscura, pero ¿Le gustaba a él tener poder? Necesitaba alguien imparcial que le diera un consejo, pero no tenía a quien. En eso entró Charles, el joven que le "servia".

- Dime, ¿Qué crees que es más poderoso: el bien o el mal?

- Eso depende de quien lo use. Pero sabes, yo digo que el bien

- Mmm

- ¿Por qué preguntas Harry?

- Estoy confundido, me gustaría saber que pasaría si elijo cualquiera de los dos bandos. Quisiera tener una pista

- ¿Te gustaría ver el futuro?

- Algo así. ¿Sabes como?

- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece preguntarle a una bola 8? – Harry puso cara de enojo – Bien, bien a ver, ¿Qué tal alguna poción o hechizo? No conozco ni uno pero ¿Por qué no le preguntas e Emely? Ella sabe de eso más que yo

Así fue Harry a donde Emely.

- El futuro. Siempre puede modificarse, ¿Sabías? Y lo que veas tal vez no sea algo que en verdad vaya a pasar

- No importa, quisiera sólo tener una idea

- Bueno… - Emely sacó de algún lugar un poción y la echó en un caldero de boca ancha – mete tu cabeza a ver.

- ¿Cómo veo lo que quiero?

- Piensa en ello… – dijo –… supongo.

Harry metió su cabeza en el caldero y vio que sería si elegía uno de ambos caminos. Su cara decía que no estaba más cerca de una respuesta que antes.

- ¡Recuerda! todo puede modificarse – le dijo la joven antes de que se fuera

Aquella noche lo decidió. Al tomar la resolución y hacerse la idea le pareció que era lo correcto. No cejaría en su decisión.

* * *

Voldemort estaba en la cima de su reinado de maldad, él era quien gobernaba y regia la vida mágica… o al menos era lo que creía.

Habían pasado los años y Harry se volvió mucho más poderoso que su padre pero este nunca lo supo. Su obstinación con el poder y la inmortalidad le cegaban, era el mago más poderoso, pero pocos sabían la verdad.

Harry era quién tomaba las decisiones. Si alguien no había de morir, hacia que sus "caprichos" se cumplieran. Tal era el caso que muy pocos se quejaban del estado del mundo mágico. Ahora él, Harry, era el más temido, el más respetado, aunque fuera solo inconscientemente. Nadie se atrevía a enfrentarle.

Pero estaba lejos de ser el vivo retrato de su padre. Se había casado con Ginny, tenía una bella familia. Había elegido el bien y el camino había sido que, aunque no pudiera vencer a Voldemort, por el momento haría todo lo posible para que sufrieran poco. Cuando superó a su padre, no tenía la necesidad de matarle, sus obsesiones pronto le llevarían a la tumba y mientras tanto seguía siendo el príncipe de la oscuridad, el Señor al que había que temerle.

Al final el bien siempre triunfaría sobre el mal… aunque no lo pareciera.

* * *

¿Y?

Se que es un final muy cursi y poco gracioso, pero asi fue como salió. Gracias a todos los que han leido este fic y han dejado reviews y a los que no tambien ^_^

Por ultimo, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

¡Bye!


End file.
